


By Th'Book

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, community:slashy_letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-20
Updated: 2005-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	By Th'Book

The ocean seemed bluer here, somehow. Dom had been used to the Pacific before, surfing in New Zealand - the Irish Sea back home hadn't seemed appealing somehow, especially after the whole icebox-nuts incident - and in Mexico and LA, for sure, the sea there was glorious, but - there was just something a_bout_ the sea here. Hawaii was in it; not just _in_ it, though, but _informing_ it. The result of which seemed to be a different kind of blue to any Dom had previously immersed himself in, body heart and soul.

Dom loved the ocean.

He'd ridden the most wonderful ancient wave that morning. "I love that about the sea," he enthused, one hand in his pocket, the other gesturing past the low wall the pavement ran alongside, past the expanse of sand out to the water. "How new-old it is. Every wave is ancient, as old as the sea, but it's also _just_ been made." His eyes shone and the wind got up, brushing his getting-long hair almost into his eyes.

Billy brushed it back. "Yes," he murmured. "It's beautiful."

Dom blushed, slipping his arm around Billy's waist. "Fancy a walk on the beach? We could watch the sun set." He ducked his head and grinned.

Billy chuckled. "Getting romantic, eh?" He kissed Dom's cheek. "I'd love that."

Dom smiled, leading him onto the beach and away from the straggling sunbathers and early party goers. They walked, arms around each other, wind blowing the sand past their shins, breaths tasting of salt and sea.

Dom stopped when they came to what would, if it were bigger, be a cove. As it was, Billy mused, it was more a dent in the beach than anything.

"View's good from here." Dom nodded out to sea, and Billy looked. It _was_ a good view of the sun as it began descending past the waves. Dom sat, patting the sand next to him, which Billy dropped down onto.

They automatically wrapped their arms around each other, sides snuggling up for warmth and familiarity. Dom rested his head against Billy's and stared at the sparkles on the sea. The waves were shallow, calm.

Billy nuzzled his cheek against Dom's comfortably. Dom sighed, content, and leaned back. Slowly, little by little, they fell back against the sand.

Billy rolled until he was half on top of Dom. "At last, I get you on your back."

Dom grinned. "That what you wanted? All you had to do was ask." He stretched, languid. Billy stared at him for a minute, watching the light change as the sun slipped on past the sea.

Dom's lips were chapped, rough against Billy's, but they opened easily enough when Billy quested the tip of his tongue out, teasing it into Dom's mouth, meeting Dom's tongue, curling gently around it. The kiss tasted of salt, and it was slow, Billy's fingertips splayed out touching Dom's cheek, lips and stubble rough on Billy's skin.

Dom breathed out, forehead and nose to Billy's, eyes closed, and murmured, "Give me my sin again."

Billy laughed breathlessly, and would have quoted most of the scene with him, except that Dom started kissing him again, and Billy's mouth became occupied and all thoughts but _Dom_ decided to take a holiday.

_You kiss by th'book._


End file.
